Mike's Past
by ItalianHorse
Summary: Finally, We learn Mike's troubled past. This story will contain rape,violence,incest,child abuse,and other dark ease do not read if you: dislike stories with those themes, you are triggered by these things, you are underage, or for any other reason you could not enjoy the story due these ings that will be in the story later:sexual content, and Mike x Zoey
1. Chapter 1

This story will have grammar and writing issues due to certain will improve so please do not comment about story will contain violence, rape, child abuse,incest, and other troubling do not read if these issues disturb you or if you dislike them. Do not comment about these issues because you have been is my first story so please keep that in mind.-Please enjoy

* * *

It had been a sad existence, and although sweet and kind his eyes had a disturbing glance to them. It was more than a depressed look, and it was something only people like him could truly recognize. It was the look of having eyes older than yourself. Zoey hadn't seen this look in his eyes, yet she hadn't been through what he had been through. Zoey knew something had been wrong for it had been one windy autumn day in the park of the Northwestern Ontario town they were living in."Mike...tell me about your parents." she had said softly, Mike's happy face turned flat and Zoey knew she shouldn't of asked."I prefer not to talk about it" he said softly before going back to babbling about the movie he had seen last looked in the mirror remembering his past. It had been 7 years since he had left that life looked around his small brown room with a small bed dresser desk and window. He looked towards the small snow globe of his past on his desk. It was a last thing he had bought as a memento of his city before he immigrated to Canada. The tiny statue in the snow globe brought tears to his eyes. At times, Mike had missed New York. He remembered his childhood with tears. It had been an Italian ghetto. Mike grew up eating some of the most authentic Italian food in North America.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

Nine year old Mike looked in the broken mirror in the tiny shattered apartment. His skin was dark, and bruises were scattered across his body. His eyes were had bags under them, and his left eye was a black thought of what had just had fought with a neighboring boy from across the street named Carlo. "Hey Marzio, Tell me about that hot ma of yours, why don't I see her around anymore." Mike had heard a voice from behind him, and he turned around to see a tall muscular boy with tanned skin, dark blond hair and blue eyes full of judgement."Such a pretty lady, I sure do miss that ass" he smiled noticing Mike's eyes holding a angry anger turned to rage after the next comment. "It reminds me of all the good times we had, Oh yeah, Nobody's ass felt as good as hers" His eyes filled with lust. Mike's rage consumed him, and his normally sweet forgiving demeanor changed as he punched the older teen in the nose."My ma wasn't like that, she woulda never been with slime!" Carlo took a deep breath, as blood ran down his eyes looking down towards the floor as he memorized the crack in the ground while his slow brain gathered how he would react. He looked up at Mike. His eyes weren't filled with anger, but only madness which could scare the toughest of men."Didn't you just turn ten? Do you really think you could fight me, let alone beat me." He said as his eyes of madness fixated on Mike. "I just turned nine, thank you very much" Mike said as his face held a calm look,and then he kicked Carlo in the stomach. He felt Carlo grab his leg and punch his body black and blue. Slowly yet with force, Mike kicked him in his mouth as Carlo punched him in his scattered the street below , most of it was Carlo's but one was his. Mike looked around feeling the gap in his front teeth as he watched his the crowd around him, which he had notice gathering around the fight, cheering for the young a dark alley, a short balding man with black eyes and an extra hundred pounds with an unshaven face smiled at the cash he had just won.


	2. Chapter 2

I will try to write as many chapters as I can. I want to publish three a week. This story will probably be a long one. I will be away next week so please forgive the absence. **This chapter will have implied dark themes.**

* * *

Mike stood in the dark alley; he was alone and panting and the recent fight had somewhat shocked was almost as if another side of him took over when he heard that dirt bag disrespect his hands were wrapped tightly against an unwanted reminder of the event. and evidently it was actually two was his front tooth, and the other was the new gap that was placed behind it. Suddenly, a small light skinned boy with loving black eyes and short fine auburn hair approached Mike. "Marzio, You did it, I'm so proud of you." He said with a hug. "My big brother is a hero" He said as he looked up at his brother with a child's ignorance. "Ernesto," Mike began with a soft tone in his voice, "That fight was wrong, violence is wrong, and we'll never get out of here if we resort to violence like that, OK?" Although Mike was only 9 years old, the events in his short life had made him to grow up faster. "Listen to ya brother, Marzia, I'm real proud of ya, Ya ma woulda been too" A dark shadowy figure behind them slowly revealed himself, but there was no need. Mike knew who it was by his shrill smoke-stained voice. It was Giovanni, Mike and Ernesto's father. Giovanni had a strange habit of calling his son Marzia, the feminine version of his original name. Neighbors and friends coined it as a term of endearment but they found it quite odd that he didn't do the same with his other son Ernesto. Few had asked him why, and Giovanni pulling them aside would simply whisper. "Ya know that whore wife a mine, He coulda easily not have blood wit me, I mean look at that mop on his 'ead" This was far from the truth though. Mike's mother was an angel, and Ernesto was Giovanni's son. This was obvious. What was really going on was obvious. Yet the truth was more frightening, so many believed the lies. They couldn't help what was the truth?

"Time for pizza 'cuz of ma boy Marzia," Giovanni said with a slight tone of happiness. Mike found himself sitting in Pepe's Pizzas. It was a quaint 50's diner kind of joint. It of course was authentic Italian. Mike kept thinking of what had had to of done something, Mike was sure of probably paid Carlo a buck to start it, and then bet on him. That's why they were at Pepe's hardly did the bare essentials when it came to caring for his kids. His thoughts vanish as a large pizza with everything was placed in front of him. After that, they went home. _If_ you could call it that. It was a tiny first floor slummed down apartment with broken things had one bathroom, a small kitchen/ dining room, and a fairly large living room/sleeping area. The whole place was made out of old dusty brown floorboards. The bathroom had green and yellow patterns, and the kitchen made up a table with a few kitchen appliances and then a small fold out table and matching chairs. Mike looked towards the wobbly table next to the small 20 year old TV. A tall woman with long dark straight hair and beautiful medium brown eyes was staring back at was in a red dress and her skin was a dark medium tone. This woman had wanted more than anything to become a Broadway actress. Instead she became a baker, and later she would die in childbirth four years ago with Ernesto. This was Bianca and this was Mike's looked at his mother and could only be reminded for himself, for he really did look like her. He looked backed at the dark, molded apartment. He looked back at his disgusting father wondering how his mother could ever love a monster like him. He really did miss his mother sometimes.

* * *

I hoped you enjoy. I will try to write another chapter tomorrow. Please R & R. -ItalianHorse


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodylilcorpse** , Thank you I'm going to be honest and say that this chapter is less dramatic, but it is needed for what's coming next. The two chapters I plan to publish before I go on my trip will be more serious,

 **Hellflores** , I appreciate that, yes it is getting more serious and it's going to continue to do so. I'm going to level with you and just tell you that I know my grammar is a bit crummy at times. There is two reasons for this. I have disorganized thoughts, and my current living situation has me writing this quickly at night because my computer is used by other people who I live with, and they are pretty judgmental and unforgiving to fan fictions, especially one like this one. I promise you though, that when I move out later this year my grammar, and the story will likely improve a lot. I also just wanted to note that Giovanni is uneducated so he's English is horrible, and that translates poorly in writing I'm afraid.

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it and I promise to write as much as I can the best I can. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was midnight, and Mike and Ernesto had watched a dozen of old Italian movies that his mother had once owned. She had wanted to act so bad, yet sadly she had never achieved her dream. Bianca had to instead settle for a small bakery because truth be told she was a much better baker than she was an actress. She wasn't bad at acting, but she wanted it too much, and she tried too glanced at the old picture of her, instead of the fuzzy TV that could hardly hear. She was truthfully beautiful woman, and Mike wondered how a pig such as Giovanni could ever be with such an angel. Unknown to him, Bianca saw a sweetness in him, and she wanted to bring it out. She wanted to make him happy, and in the process she had fallen in love with that sweetness, and yet, that very sweetness of Giovanni had died with her.

Her bakery was a tiny thin sliver of a shop in a slimy shopping center in the ghetto. It was between a music store, and an ice-cream shop that had competed with Bianca. Every day, the lady who ran the shop and Bianca had competed with new creative daily specials and deals. Mike had knew her name well, yet it faded from his mind because he didn't really care about her. She had a blank face, and she wore this tacky pink shirt a lot, and that was all he could remember of her, because his mind ate every bit of his mother's former existence bakery had sold all sorts of Italian baked goods from calzones to had no sign out front, but everyone knew it as Bianca's baked goods. When Bianca had died, ice-cream store lady had bought and expanded it only seeing her death as gain for her Mike had forgotten her name, he liked to call her Bitch.

Mike's thoughts where jumbled when he saw Giovanni, cigar in his mouth, walking out the front decided to follow him. He didn't have any other reason other than his suspicion and he knew he shouldn't leave Ernesto alone. He also knew it was dangerous outside, for many thugs awoke at this hour to prey on the slow minded who would dare venture into the concrete jungle. Giovanni being one of those thugs. Mike didn't let his fears control him, and he followed his saw three men approaching Giovanni, and he knew it was his friends, Stefano and Fabio. They were both wealthier thugs who worked with mafia, and Giovanni would sometimes involve himself with them when it lead to personal gain. "I told yas, Marzia could win a fight against someone twice 'is age" Giovanni said his words had no tone of guilt to them. They were stern and informative. "Ol' Fag boy winnin' sure was a surprise indead" Stefano said his grey eyes illuminated in the night. Those eyes would haunt Mike forever. "Ain't no fag, " said Giovanni. The story had been turned around, of course. Giovanni described his son as gay, but he himself was more gay than Mike was. "Surprise, maybe but he still won, and so you get what we promised" Fabio said handing him a sum of money as his cat like face turned into a somewhat angry expression. "Let's go, ay Stefano" Fabio said as they walked into the distance. Mike ran home. He was disgusted by his father, but at the same time deep inside he knew the whole time that his father had been behind this. It was something that was sad, but what did he really expect? He wasn't a child to his father. To Giovanni, Mike was a toy or a gambling coin. It really depended on which he needed. Mike didn't go back to Ernesto though. He went into a dead end alley with a blanket he had gotten from home. Giovanni had gambled him, and he needed a toy now. He knew it would happen again, and he was too afraid to go home. He had to hide from Giovanni because if he found him, Mike would feel empty again.

* * *

I hoped you enjoy, Please R & R, I will try to leave you guys on Ch. 5, The next two chapters will be more serious - I'm just going to go ahead and warn anyone. Please note that I have no ill feelings towards gays, but Giovanni is an ignorant character and he does. I do not agree with homophobic discrimination but remember this is a story, and this is a part that is needed, and it shouldn't be hidden. - ItalianHorse


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellflores** Yes, he is, but he will get what's coming to him. I promise that.

I'm going to write the next chapter pronto so I may even leave with chapter six or seven done. Please enjoy.

* * *

 _Current Day -_

Mike had spent about two hours lost in his mind searching the crevices of the things he could only say to himself. He had said to much though, and now he needed a distraction. Mike started to walk out the door before seeing his foster mom. She was a tall woman who owned the word, fake. Her hair had been dyed blonde, and her eyes were bright blue contacts. She had implants of all sorts, and her face mimicked a barbie knock off. The most offensive thing to Mike, but not to Vito, was her fake tan. "Where you going hun?" she said with a voice that was way too happy. "To Cam's, Barbra." Mike said bluntly and she walked off. Mike usually called her Ma'am but on days he didn't want to see her, He would call her by name. This was something she knew, but honestly she didn't really care about. Barbra had fostered many children after her own had left her, and they were more like numbers than people. Mike, in particular though, was a walking, breathing problem.

Mike hopped on his skateboard and went on his way to Cam's house. It was certainly a strange house. It's exterior was two stories high with yellow paneling on the outside and a bright colorful pink roof. The door was blue and the windows were small perfect squares, and a small deck decorated with various plants led into the strange interior. The walls were all painted mellow pastels and the floors were bright neon colors. The furniture was a mix of antique and modern furniture. When Cameron told Mike that his mother hand built and designed the house, he was not surprised in the slightest. His mother was an odd lady and the house was a good representation of that.

"Cam?" Mike called looking for his small intelligent friend. "In the Back!" Cam called back as Mike walked to his voice. Cameron began to babble on and on about the various plants he had started to grow in his back yard until he looked up at Mike's face. "What happened Mike? Is Mal back? Did you fight with Zoey? Any problems at home?" Mike shook his head. "It's my past" he said quietly not wanting to face it. Cameron had heard the story many times at the sleep overs that were common for the boys. Cameron, even with his flaws, was Mike's best friend. Although Cameron had never seen any of the neighborhood that Mike had lived in, he could see the dark alley that night. He could feel the cold wind blowing over Mike, and he could see the fear that Mike had in his eyes. The only thing he couldn't see was Giovanni, because he didn't want to believe that he ever existed.

"I want to tell Zoey but I'm too afraid. If she hears about what he did will she see me as less? Will she find me disgusting? Could she even handle something as fucked up as this?" The fears that had been stirring since Zoey had asked about his past were finally free. Mike felt ten pounds lighter. "Mike, we went through this with MPD - Zoey -" Cameron started to say as Mike interrupted him. "This isn't the same as having multiple personalities! My past is like a disgusting horror novel written in blood!" Mike protested which moderately stunned Cameron. "Maybe not, Maybe she won't understand but you have to tell her. Maybe not now, but if you really want a future with her then you're going to have to tell her the truth. You can't go on forever pretending that Marzio never existed." Cameron told him firmly yet gently. Mike sighed, and he felt himself trembling, and he found himself wanting to 's not like Mike hadn't known that, but he didn't want to face it. Cameron pondered for a bit before it hit him. "EUREKA! I got it!If you can't tell her your past, then maybe you can show her" Cameron said. Mike, who was now confused, gave Cameron a puzzling look. "You can't tel her what happened, but maybe you can show her where it happen. One day, you have to take her to New York. You have to show her your neighborhood, and where you grew up" Cameron told him. Mike hugged Cameron as a huge grin formed on Mike's face. "You're a genius Cam! Thank you so much!" Mike smiled going home to plan this out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please R & R - ItalianHorse


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will include a violent rape, please do not read if : You are under-age, triggered by this or if you are easily triggered, or if you dislike this kind of content. I will mark where the rape begins and ends, but the majority of the chapter may be triggering to some. Please read at your discretion. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

As Mike rode the downhill street down to his house, he couldn't help but think of what had happened in that dark alley.

 _Flashback_

Mike was sleeping in the window of an abandoned building until he slowly heard footsteps,that matched sharp thunder, approaching him slowly. "You thought you coulda gotten outta ya's duty. Sometimes you're so dum, Marzia."

- **(Violent, incestuous, pedophiliac,abusive rape warning)**

Giovanni's big hands grabbed the tiny boy as he stripped him naked making him wear his mother's old red dress. He put a ribbion in his hair as he smiled down at him with lust. He held Mike in his arms, and as Mike tried to run away, He would punch him in his gut. "Ya got a duty fag" Giovanni's words slurred as he grabbed Mike's behind and began fondling it. He then forced his mouth open, and Giovanni stuck his penis into Mike's mouth moving it up and down it. Tears began to fall from Mike's eyes as he held back the vomit in his mouth. He felt his father's finger touching his anus and he felt himself bleeding intensely as he couldn't stop sobbing and screaming for his father to stop. Giovanni ignored his pleas and began to penetrate Mike's entrance moving it up in down as he had with him before. Mike couldn't stop crying, sobbing, vomiting, and bleeding. All he could feel now was his own blood covering him. Mike was so scared; he wasn't ready to die. He had so much he wanted to do, and so much he wanted to say. Before another thought could hit him, a whiteness absorbed him and it all went black.

 **-(Rape Over)**

When Mike woke up, he felt bandages all over his face and body. He could barely move or see but he knew he was at a hospital somewhere. "He's awake, everyone, He's awake." Several people had shouted. Mike knew none of them though, but once his adjusted he saw several nurses, doctors, and other people in the room around him. For a brief time period that had felt like an eternity, the room was silent. A timid doctor began speaking, "Hello Marzio, you gave us quite a scare there." His words were uncertain as if he was unsure how to talk to Mike. "After what happened, some neighbors had heard screams and reported it and we rushed you in as fast as we could" he said his words were gentle. He sat down as his dark blue eyes were as a sea of emotions that were all sympathetic to Mike. "You were out for two days, but it looks like you're going to be ok" he said as if he wanted to add something else but he thought it might worsen it. "Don't worry though, Marzio we're going to keep you safe," he added hoping to calm any , to everyone's delight, Mike said something. _"Ed Ernesto?" (And Ernesto?)_ It wasn't often that Mike spoke Italian, but at times when his brain was all jumbled up, it was the only way he could speak. The timid doctor stayed quiet as he had a look of confusion. Another younger doctor in the back with darker skin, and black eyebrows responded. "Yes, Ernesto will be safe too, and soon you'll be able to see him." Mike's eyes flickered with an instant happiness, but soon he felt empty again. His entire body felt sore, and he couldn't believe that his father had went so far. Usually he would only make him wear his mother's clothing to remember his wife, but this time he had used Mike as much as he could. Mike just wanted to forget what had happened, but now, his mind was broken record. The event of last night replayed in his mind like a horrible song. Mike wondered when he would wake up next to Ernesto, and he could say, "Ernesto I had a really horrible nightmare." Truthfully, Mike was only a child, so what had happened hadn't fully hit him yet. Mike looked at the small hospital room and all of the balloons and candy on his a child, this made him happy. He smiled at the thought of his new found freedom even though it had a high price. Suddenly, he felt pangs of fear in his would he go now?

* * *

Finally Mike and his brother are free of Giovanni. How will Mike cope? What will become of him and his brother? Please R & R. - ItalianHorse


	6. Chapter 6

Mike stared at the TV with flashing bright colors for days. Every now and then he'd feel a nurse come and give him food, but he could hardly taste whatever she was bringing him. He had no clue what was on that TV, half of time, and he also would occasionally forget everything that had happened over the past days and he would expect to wake up in his house again with Ernesto by his side. The only thing that Mike did know is that he really really missed Ernesto. Finally after a few more days, a small shadow became visible. Mike hoped with everything that it was Ernesto and when his eyes glanced upon the shadow, his wish came true. Ernesto who was in perfect condition sat holding a man's hand. "Marzio!" Ernesto called to him a big smile on his face."Ernesto," Mike said with a shrill weak voice. "Who's that" Mike inquired his eyes dangerously watching the mysterious stranger. The man was pale, and his hair was a stunning red. His eyes were smaller, and they were ice blue. The man was short and he wore a blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans and white sneakers."This is Edward, and he's my new papa" Ernesto said with a happy yet slightly sad tone.

"You can't take him!" Mike suddenly started screaming and shaking and sobbing. A blond nurse came in and held him down. The strange with an Irish accent spoke swiftly. "Don't worry Marzio, I'm going to take good care of him along with my wife, Beth and our daughter Jane. He's going to be fine and I promise that you can see him whenever you want." The man smiled with sadness in his eyes."Just ask your nurse right there, Her name is , and she is a very nice lady" He said with a sweet tone. Edward had wanted to adopt Mike to but they won't let him. He had been through too much and they would have to heal him mentally and physically before he could live a normal life. Edward and Ernesto left with sad faces and they left mike with a tiny New York snow-globe that they thought he would like. They also left him with a big blue stuffed hippo. Mike spent a few more blank days in the hospital before being taken down town to a Children's mental hospital. Mike looked at his new room. There a small orange bed in the back left corner, and a desk in the front left corner. The right corner had a small wall TV and a tiny chair. He had a book shelf, and on the desk there were notebooks and a computer. He also had a small fridge and a small table and chair in the middle of the room. There was another door on the back wall that led to a small simple bathroom with a small shower, white sink and bathroom. The carpet was brown and the walls were all white, and in each room on one of the walls was a small set of buttons that could be used to order food, call an adult, or various other reasons. It was a nice place, but Mike knew that not so fun things were going to happen there. There was a window that could only be shut from the outside that allowed people to look in. The summer of his 9th year was going to be rough.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloodylilcorpse & Hellflores Don't worry I promise Zoey is going to take it well once she does get the full story. She will comfort him, and I promise that Giovanni will get what he deserves, and that Mike will obviously heal even if he has scars.

* * *

 _Current Day_

It was now 7 am and Mike could wait no longer. He phoned Zoey so he could tell her about the trip he was waited for her on the ther line and grinned when he heard the words,"Hey Mike" ."Hey Zoey I'm so sorry to be waking you up so early, but well I have something to tell you" Mike said. "I'm an immigrant" He said softly. "So?" she said finding it a bit strange for him to call her so early for that. "I'm from New York, and I want to show you the city, I want to show you where I grew up so you can learn about my past" Mike said with eagerness. He heard a gasp and some cheering. "That's Awesome Mike when do we go?" She asked with a suddenly cheerful tone. "We'll go in two weeks during Thanksgiving - American Thanksgiving that is" He said. "How will pay for?" She asked before adding "Million?", Mike happily answered, "Million. "I'm going to plan all the hotels and everything so don't worry, I promise to reserve restaurants to."Mike said with a smile "I also promise to get two beds - or would you rather two rooms?" he added nervously. "Two beds sound fine" she said before adding, "I have to go tell my parents everything" Mike smiled and hung up. He wanted this to be about his past, but he also wanted to be a very romantic trip. He smiled as he went downstairs for breakfast.

Barbra was making Pancakes and her husband, Craig, was sitting down reading the paper. Craig was average in every sense of the term. He had brown eyes and hair, and he had a medium skin tone. His nose was straight and his lip were narrow and thin. He was about 5'10, and he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and blank pants. His shoes were plain and black. "I'm taking Zoey to New York to show her the city. I'm going in about two weeks. " Mike said sternly. "We're using the million to help pay for it." They nodded without much care. "Just don't get into trouble" Craig said bluntly before going back to reading the news paper. Mike smiled. Ever since they had been on Total Drama, Mike and Zoey had been a bit of local celebrities. They had been home schooled ever since so taking the time off was fine. Infact, Zoey had completed her Junior year already, but Mike was still in the middle of it. Mike slapped down five pancakes and smiled. He had to go spend day with Cameron soon. He had to say Thank you some how.

* * *

I have to go I will be back in a week I might be able to sneak in a chapter. Sorry for the two short chapter guys. R & R - Hope you enjoyed. - ItalianHorse


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back and I miss you guys and this story. I won't be writing much tonight but I will write 3 to 5 chapters tomorrow, I will also let you know that the next 10 to 13 chapters will be about this trip with a few flash back chapters here and there. This means that right now and for awhile, Zoke will consume the story a bit. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mike had finally packed all his bags, and today he was picking up Zoey and taking her to his private apartment in Toronto. Tomorrow, They would go to New had called the taxi to pick her up, and then to pick him up, and at around 8:00 am, the taxi pulled up. It was a white taxi with a green pattern going across the sides. It left markings in the first snow of the year. Mike had to get up at 5:00 am to get ready, and to call the taxi and his face was a tad raccoon like. "Hey Mike," Zoey said with a smile, "I got you a bagel, hope you like it" she said sweetly as she handed it too him. "Thank you" Mike said, and he tried to smile but it was hard with his eyes having thousands and thousands of tiny red rivers running through them. "To Toronto!" the young driver shouted with a bit much of enthusiasm. Mike knew his name was Oliver from tag on his shirt, "Hey Ollie, don't suppose we could drive, you know, quietly?" he said. Oliver had to push back tears as he his face sort of turned upside down. Sometimes Mike couldn't understand Canadians. They seemed to be crazy. He smiled at Zoey. _Well, She's the only sane one._ he thought silently. She smiled at him back.

After an hour, they were in Toronto. It had been a stressful hour as Oliver was a very talkative fellow and Zoey didn't seemed to mind it, but Mike was too tired to handle topics that varied from happy childhood memories of Toronto to what kind of toothpaste flavor tastes the best. Mike was happy to be away from Oliver and to be alone with Zoey. "Let's put up our stuff and then we can have a nice lunch- How does that sound love?" Zoey asked with a cheerful tone. Mike grinned through exhaustion. "That sounds perfect angel" He said looking into her darker brown eyes. Mike thought of the penthouse they had bought with their money. It was gorgeous - In a few years this would be where they would start their journey. They carried their bags up and opened the door to their beautiful luxurious apartment. The modern kitchen sat in front of three stools that went with matching counters. The walls were dark wood and the floor was mainly white marble. A piano and jumbo TV were in the living room area along with a lovely large radio and three modern black couches without arm rests. There were two bathrooms and two bedrooms. One bedroom was smaller and it a smaller bed that had a small overboard and it's frame was a black frame with small legs, the covers were dark grey and the sheets were white. There was a small dress towards the side and a small wall TV that was across from the bed. The white carpet was almost like walking in green grass. The other was similar except it had a bigger version of the bed, and the closet was a walk in closet. The other room also had it's own larger bathroom with a larger shower and bath that had a TV and a larger sink and a toilet from Japan. There was also a mini fridge. The other bathroom had a Swedish toilet, and it also had a small yet modern shower and a modern sink. On the side of the main walls was a modern washer-dryer combo. Over looking a view was a simple office.

"Look's like we're home" Mike smiled."Would you like the bigger bedroom Mike?" Mike gulped. "M-maybe i-if it's ok with you - Maybe we could share it" Mike said as he memorized the floor pattern and his face was more tomato than tan. Zoey jumped up and down and kissed Mike softly."I would love to, Mike" Zoey said with a smile. "Let's get Lunch" she added - "How about Italian?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Mike knowing she might get sick of Italian over the next week said with love, "How about Greek?".

They both had gyros which they had never had before, and now they wish they never bothered to. They bought a chocolate cake and shared it. "You know Zoey - Not that I don't love your hair but I've always wondered what your natural color is. "It's a light brown, and it has some blonde in it" She said. "I would love to see it sometime I bet it's beautiful, but you know Zoey every inch of you is beautiful. Zoey blushed as she squirmed her large hips which she had once been ashamed of and she blushed looking at him sweetly. Mike meant it, too. "I love your beautiful dark brown eyes they remind me of onyx, and your hair reminds me of Princess Amidala, and your figure is gorgeous especially your large lovely hips, and I especially love the kindness that you show to everyone who deserves it and the commando part of you those who don't get." Zoey was so red. Mike kissed her softly. "Let's go home, and watch a ton of action movies, and order something for dinner" Mike suggested still looking into her eyes. Zoey nodded as they walked out hand in hand.

* * *

Happy times for Mike. Please R & R. I hope you enjoyed. - ItalianHorse


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I wanted to let you know of a few things, The first is that awhile ago someone mentioned that I publish chapters quickly, I do this for several reasons, The first is that my time is limited so there will be times when I can publish many chapters, and times where I can publish none, The second is that If I don't write as much as I can I might leave it behind. I also wanted to say that this story will be very long - it will likely have 100 or more chapters. Eventually I may act out chapters - as episodes- using the Sims 4 - can I get opinions on this? Please Enjoy.

* * *

Zoey slept with her head on Mike's chest and Mike's head rested on top of Zoey's head. Last night had been so beautiful and every single moment had given Mike much joy. He held onto her tightly. He had to show her the past. He had to let her in. Zoey finally woke up, and she began to get ready. Mike took a quick shower and hey put on a white T-shirt and some gray sweats. He put on his black flip flops as he began to eat a piece of toast. Zoey was wearing a white shirt with the Canadian maple leaf on it. She was also wearing jeans and some black sneakers. They packed everything back up and headed through the air port. They turned in there luggage and went through security before having a quick lunch of turkey sandwhiches. Finally, they got on the plane. Mike took Zoey's hand and guided her to the seat. There was silence between them. Nothing had happened. Mike was happy. Zoey was happy. There was no need for words right now. Their eyes could do the talking for a bit while they were in a personal paradise. Truth be told, Mike could only really be Mike because Zoey allowed him to be kind again. Zoey restored his faith in humanity."You know we should buy Cameron an apartment in the city, Maybe he can live with us someday" Zoey suggested as she was reading a comic book. "That would be nice" Mike smiled hoping that the three of them would lead happy peaceful lives got to New York about an hour later and got off excitingly. "Zoey," Mike began, "Welcome to New York.

* * *

Sorry for this very short chapter, There will be more tonight, Please R & R. Hope you enjoyed. - ItalianHorse.


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I want apologize for this chapter being small. Secondly I want to apologize for not writing as much as I said, Unfortunately I am having an episode of sickness and as I was writing the last chapter I was feeling surges of pain. Hopefully I will write more soon. Please R & R. Enjoy.

* * *

They took a taxi with a quiet mean looking overweight man, and Mike was suddenly missing Oliver again. Mike had rented a penthouse in the middle of New York with an amazing view. It would have a luxury hot tub and a comfy bed that he could share with the love of his life. Mike couldn't wait to grow up. He was really on the edge of his teen years and he couldn't wait to be a man. He had to be a man so he could marry Zoey. He looked down at her precious finger to see a lovely Ruby ring. It was a promise ring and it had made her so happy when he had given it to right after all stars. Mike didn't care that he was attractive, or that he was tall, or that everyday some stranger would get lost in his eyes. He cared about Zoey because she made him happy. She made live again. The taxi stopped, and Mike and Zoey got off to see a lovely apartment complex. "New York is a lot different than Toronto" Zoey said. "Well a lot of morons will tell Canada is exactly like America, and that's far from the truth - I would know more than anyone." Mike said looking around taking in the air. New York was a pretty dirty city after took their things and looked around. It was a strange apartment, and Mike knew why it had been only $3000. It had an open area that was the living room, and the kitchen was behind it. There were two slanted walls in front of the kitchen that on the other side had kitchen appliances. The hot tub was in the middle of the living room and in the back was a bedroom with a simple bed, a weird light, and a large flat screen on the wall. It had also a small bathroom to the side with a tiny sink and shower and small but modern toilet. "New York never changes" Mike said with a smirk. "Honestly Mike, It's a bit hard you're from here" Zoey said and Mike smiled. "Truth be told, I can hardly believe it either." Mike said

That was a lie. Although Mike considered himself Canadian, The New Yorker inside of him would never leave. That's how Vito was formed after all."Tomorrow Zoey one of my old friends is going to come and drive us where I used to live" Mike said. "Where did you live?" Zoey asked. Mike looked outside the window and faced the city. "I lived in an Italian ghetto, some may call it Little Italy," Mike said silently thinking _And I call it Hell._ "Oh that seems fun" Zoey said softly feeling a sort of rage inside of him. "Let's go get something to eat," Zoey said cheerfully - Not only did she want to change the mood but she also wanted to try the food. Mike smiled. "Sure angel, Let's go get some subs" Mike said softly changing back into himself. Mike and Zoey went and had a lovely afternoon. Mike always had fun when he was with Zoey. Nothing could change that. "I love you Zoey" Mike said softly whispering it in her ear."I love you too Mike" Zoey whispered back with a blush on her face. With all the love in the air, New York began to feel like Rome.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Don't worry soon you'll hit the Zoke jack pot. - ItalianHorse


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, I wanted to apologize for the time it took to publish this. October was a busy month so I didn't have much time to write but don't worry I'm not giving up on this story. I hope to end this story by the end of the year, and until then I'll be publishing a lot more. Thanks everyone. Please Enjoy. - ItalianHorse

* * *

Mike wakes up at 3 am. He can't sleep. Being back in New York after leaving so long ago, is hard for him. He decided to cook breakfast, at least he could distract himself he thought. As each hour passed, Mike cooked a feast while waiting for Zoey. He could only exist here when with her. She made him feel human again when he felt like a monster. It was about 7 when Zoey woke up, and he had cooked about 7 meals. "Woah Mike" Zoey said rubbing her eyes gazing upon the feast. "I thought you would enjoy some breakfast" Mike said nervously. "Uh, Thanks Mike" Zoey said as she began to dig in, not wanting to waste food. It was delicious, it wasn't perfect but damn it was good. At the back of her mind, Zoey was only acted this way when something was wrong. The two enjoyed their breakfast before getting on the subway. They met all kinds of interesting characters such as Trash Lady and Cat seats would stick to a person, and nobody wanted to figure why. Finally, after about two hours the pair made it to Mike's neighborhood of Little Italy.

It was a very run down place, the buildings would probably fall apart the next time a natural disaster struck. Some had already. It didn't take much walking until they found his mother's bakery, and they immediately walked in. "What was this place?" Zoey asked. "It was my ma's bakery" Mike replied to busy having various flashbacks due to all of the smells and the sights of the faded decor. It wasn't shocking that the ice cream woman next door was too lazy to fix up. _Guess she just gave it up...thank god._ "What was your mom like, Mike?" asked Zoey. "She was gorgeous and she always wanted to act on Broadway, but she didn't have what it took, her cannolis could bring you to heaven, though" Mike said tearing up a a cautious voice, Zoey asked, "What happened to her?". For a long time, Mike remained silent as the past haunted him but he couldn't hide from her."She died in childbirth with my younger brother" he said. Zoey only had more questions but judging from his reaction she could only say one thing to him."I'm so sorry Mike" she said giving him a big hug. Mike smiled crying with her. She made him feel human again, especially when he felt like a ghost revisiting the past after his death long he wasn't a chained victim anymore, Mike was a survivor.

Mike heard an older woman speaking behind him. "Marzio?" asked a middle aged woman with dyed blonde hair and way too much makeup on greeted him. She was quite bland looking. She wasn't ugly yet she wasn't gorgeous. She was the forgettable face you saw while walking down the had no recollection of her name other than Bitch - but he decided to call her out of maturity."Yeah it's me - What did you do to ma's shop?" Mike asked wanting to scream at her. Mike was better than that though. He couldn't let past rage consume him."After your mother passed, I tried to expand my ice cream shop but I couldn't really afford to fix the place up. I eventually lost everything and for the past seven or so years I've been homeless. Nobody came here after Bianca died." , Mike regretted his earlier feelings."You've grown up swell, Marzio," said with a true kindness.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, that's really unfortunate." Mike said. The trio went back to where had worked and she told them the whole story in detail.

"Come back with - um"...Mike began to speak, "Well this is embarrassing but I've forgotten your name". "Don't feel bad, It's been a long time and you were so young when you me Ellen - it's not my real name but my real name is too odd to remember" Ellen said with a smile. "Come back with us - It's dark and it's not safe" Mike called a cab. He let Ellen and Zoey order pizza while he bought a sleeping bag for him and Zoey. When Mike returned, Zoey had told Ellen all about Total Drama. "Ellen, if you don't mind - would you let us buy you a little place - you can stay in New York if you'd like" Mike offered. Ellen smiled, "No, Take me to Toronto, I can't stand New York any longer" she responded."If you say so" Mike said secretly happy. Ellen went to sleep as Mike and Zoey stayed up chatting. Zoey then asked, "Who's Marzio, Mike?"

* * *

Please R and R. Hoped you enjoyed - ItalianHorse


	12. Chapter 12

Glad to be back everyone, thank you for your support guys especially **Hellflores** ,

 **Be warned this chapter contains strong language, prejudice, and homosexuality. If these things make you feel uncomfortable, do not read.**

Please enjoy - ItalianHorse

* * *

 _Back to the past_

It had been twelve days since Mike arrived. The first two weeks or so were a time period to get used to **New Minds New York** , the mental hospital for children Mike had been sent to after recovering from his rape. It was a summer Wednesday, Mike had been watching goofy cartoons and drinking grape juice while playing board games with one of his new friends, Pete. Pete was a little strange, as he was autistic but he was Mike's only friend. Pete was average physically, and he was blonde with green had met one day after they both tried to grab the last plate of dinosaur chicken became friends ever since, and they often watched Aladdin or other disney films together. Mike would never tell him, but his favorite movie was Beauty and the and Pete continued to play _Candy Land_ , until a nurse came and removed Pete. Another nurse abruptly took Mike to an office near the outer levels of the builder. _The real world is out there_ Mike thought quietly to himself. Mike was taken to an office, that was colorful and bright. The nurse left, as Mike was left with a tall black man wearing a blue tuxedo. "Hi Marzio, I am , your guardian, but feel free to call Tyler. I will take you to school when you're ready, and I'll help you with homework, Once a week we'll go out and have some fun. We'll go to baseball games, and we'll go see movies." said with a smile. "We'll have lots of fun, Marzio,.. If you want we can talk and get to know each other or you can go back to your room" said."Can we get some ice cream?"Mike asked smiling at . "Of course we can" said. The two went to the cafeteria and brought back icecream to office. "So tell me Marzio, what's your favorite movie?"asked . "Well, I really like Aladdin, but" Mike's eyes searched the room just in case, "I really like Beauty and The Beast the best" Mike said. "Don't be embarrassed, Marizo, My favorite Disney film is Cinderella" said to ease him, and then he asked, just to avoid Mike of any stress, "What's your favorite sport?". "Well I really like basketball" Mike told him. "I played it all the time" Mike said. Mike then said, "I have a question for you, . Who is that in the photo on your desk?" Mike asked, finding the photo strange. The photo was of a tall Middle Eastern man. "Well, Marizo, that is the love of my life, Farid. "So you're a fag?" Mike said with disgust. Mike had been taught this hatred, of course from Giovanni."Marzio, do not use that language" said. He knew that Mike was just a kid, and that he was abused and brainwashed. It bothered him to see that kind of hatred in the world, he was determined to prove to Mike that bigotry was wrong.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter everyone - I had to bring the story in the past again, and before I go back to the future I have to develop the story a bit more or the next future chapter will be confusing - I hope to not of offended anyone - I hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R. -ItalianHorse


	13. Chapter 13

**This may contain content that is offensive to some. Do not read if you are upset by homosexuality, prejudice, or inter-racial relationships. You have been warned.** Please enjoy. - ItalianHorse

* * *

Mike's first real week at New Minds, had been a bit tough. Mike first had counseling on Tuesday and Thursday and Mike wasn't really complying much so he wasn't receiving the help that he needed. He was also tutoring on Mondays, and he hated it. It was summer after all, but Mike wouldn't be attending the first half of school, unknown to him, so he was being prepared for parts he would miss. He was also taking online courses to get ahead. After the long week, Today was Friday and he had to spend the day with his -gay- guardian, also known as . "Marzio," called for him. "It's time to go" He called for him. Mike came out in a red hoodie and sweats and white tennis shoes. "I thought Farid would join us,is that OK?" asked. Mike just grumbled. The tall Middle Eastern men with dark grey eyes and dark brown hair with a warm smile greeted Mike. "Hi Marzio" Farid greeted him with a smile a warmth flowing through him. Mike looked at him his eyes in a wondrous glaze."You're amazing" said Mike. Farid blushed, "Thank you, Marzio" Farid said.

The three of just sort of explored New York. A beautiful sky was above them in a beautiful bright blue. The birds were flying through the air. The world felt beautiful for once in Mike's life. As strange as it felt, as much as he had hated homosexuals because of Giovanni and the rape, it all sort of vanished. They had delicious Italian had blue Italian ice and it reminded him of Little Italy a and shared a red Italian ice and they smiled and acted goofy. They saw a grand puppet show about a king trying to stop all the evil villains in the land. There was a really small villain and a really large villain that was always getting into trouble. There was a tall .They went to the park, and they told all kinds of stories. "Well, you see Marzio," Farid began, "there was once a tall mountain, where a giant blue bear lived, they would say it was the bear of sadness. They said that the bear had been friends with a human, and when the human left the bear, it brought great sadness to the bear. From that day on it was known that the bear would grant the wishes of the saddest people on .Williams had to jump in, "Farid, did you just confuse Paul Bunyan's ox for a bear and then made up a random story because you knew the ox was blue?" . "Maybe - You'll never know" Farid said looking around jokingly as the three laughed. They went back to New Minds. Mike really liked Farid, because he was nice and he smelled like even played _Sorry_ with Mike until it was time to go to bed.

Then, the couple kissed. Mike stuck his tongue out in disgust, but not because they were gay. He did it because they were his parents. Although they were a strange couple, and although they were gay, it was still the first time that Mike felt like he had a normal family.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed, Please R & R, - ItalianHorse


	14. Chapter 14

Some of the warnings from the last chapter apply, You have been warned. I wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to be getting two far away from the main part of the story and that this planned. Also, the next chapter will be in the future and it will likely be done tomorrow or the day afterwards. I hope you enjoy. - ItalianHorse

* * *

Mike started to stay at and Farid's apartment during the weekends. It was a lot of fun waking up to Farid's pancakes and fresh OJ. Mike finally felt like something he should of felt like all along. A little kid. Mike went loved being at 'The Joint' as he would call it. Every once in awhile, on a Friday afternoon, Ernesto would come to visit but that was always few and far between. They would often play around and goof around all the times. Mike had watched Beauty and The Beast seventeen times already with . It was often that they would eat junk until their stomachs hurt and they would tell goofy stories to each other before Mike fell asleep in one the two men's was a pizza man as an easy side job to , who was actually a social worker, so Mike would have all the pizza he could eat. It wasn't authentic Italian, but Pizza's pizza right? At least in Mike's eyes it was. Finally, Mike had also been taking his studies seriously and his counseling as well. It was the only way that Mike would ever be able to live with the two full time, as a family. Finally, Mike could start over could live the normal life that he had always dreamed about since his mother had died.

Mike had making great strides in improving his mental health. It was definitely a slow process, but Mike was doing much better than a lot of kids were. When Mike wasn't studying,being with Farid or , or in therapy, he was playing board games with Pete. Pete wasn't doing much better, as time went on, Pete was being consumed by his mental illness, and the abuse his parents had subjected him to. When Pete arrived at New Minds, he was covered in scars from head to was distancing himself from the world. But Mike hadn't noticed. Eventually Pete was separated as it was crucial to help Pete get better.

It was a Sunday evening, and Mike was with his new family. They had just rented the Goofy Movie, and they had a bunch of pizza and cola. Mike had begun to do excellent in every area that he could be excellent at the time. Farid and had told him again and again how proud they were of Mike. It was something that Mike hadn't felt in a long was being proud of him. As they watched the movie, and made comments about the characters while munching the greasy pizza and washing it down with and glanced towards each other as the movie ended. It was time. They sat Mike down, and they asked him gently. "Marzio, if it's OK with you - we would like to adopt you." Mike hugged the both of them. "Yes."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R. -ItalianHorse


	15. Chapter 15

As the future will fall, I will ease your tensions with a new chapter. Please enjoy. - ItalianHorse

* * *

It was about midnight, when Mike and Zoey had gone to the small cafe, this was New York, the city that never sleeps, so it didn't matter that it was so late. The walls were decorated with tacky paintings, and the pattern of wallpaper couldn't be told by simply looking at it. Off brand Jazz was playing as the two sat a wobbly table, as an skinny man with tired eyes was working. For his sake, they ordered one small cup of sat inside, and Mike began to tell Zoey more of his much caution, Zoey softly asked, "Who is Marzio?". Mike looked at her tears were forming in the back of eyes but he wouldn't let them be seen. He wasn't going to let Giovanni make him feel weak ever again."Marzio is me. Or at least, he was me. I was born Marzio Accardo in this City to my parents, Giovanni and Bianca Accardo, and I spent my early life in the slums of Little Italy." Mike told her quickly as if he was ripping of a band aid. "Then why did you change it?" Zoey asked. It was an innocent question with a horrid answer. "It's a complicated story, I can't tell you all of it right, right here, but basically after the second most traumatic event of my life happened right after I had become a Canadian citizen, and I ended going to Juvy, as you know, after I got out, I needed a fresh start.I also wanted something that you'd hear more in Toronto, although I never thought that the city would be so diverse." Mike said softly."Well Canadians are more accepting than your average American" Zoey responded smiling. Mike kissed her. "I couldn't agree with you more on that one." Mike said with a grin. It was his first grin she had seen tonight.

"So what are we going to do with Ellen, Mike?" Zoey asked trying to change the subject. "Well, I thought that would could buy here a little place on the outskirts of the city," Mike offered. "I'm not going to spend a lot on it, it won't be the worst but it won't be the best, it's just going to be what she needs to get out of the city. Honestly, I no longer hate her, but she's not my favorite." Mike said with a sigh. Zoey remembered him telling her this earlier, but she hadn't really been paying too much attention. _His past isn't going to get better is it? He's really going to need me._ Zoey thought to herself. "Let's go back, Mike" Zoey said standing and offering her hand. The two walked back and Zoey made sure that Mike ate dinner, took a shower and got ready for bed before making sure he went to bed. " _It's past midnight Zoey!Let a guy sleep!"_ She recalled him saying. She yawned before remembering her response, " _So? You still have to take care of yourself"_ , and Mike had obeyed her wishes with only a few grumbles.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please R & R - ItalianHorse


	16. Chapter 16

Please remember that the past part of the story is set in the mid to late 2000's, so gay marriage wasn't legal at the time. Please don't read if you are easily disturbed by this kind. It's a scary thought, that we might not be able to immigrate to Canada as easily in the near future. Please enjoy. - ItalianHorse

* * *

 _"We're moving to Canada, son" Farid told Mike, smiling down at him as Mike was resting in his blue pjs in Farid's arms. It had been a week since was able to adopt was quiet not saying anything, and by that Farid knew he was upset. "Not that far, Marzio," said Farid, "Just to Toronto, it's not that far or really that different from New York." his voice was gentle and calm. Mike stared into the wall memorizing each bump in the yellow wall of the wooden and old apartment."Why" he asked. "Well, son, Me and your father want to get married and we can't here" Farid said with a sad tone in his voice. "Oh." Mike said not really understanding._

That conversation was two weeks ago, and today Mike was packing his bags to go to Toronto. He would leave behind his brother, who never visited anymore, all of the strange figures that entered his life, and the place he called home. Unknown to Mike, was a dual Canadian- American citizen because he had been born in Vancouver, and Farid would be apply for his citizenship in three years after he finished getting his degree. He would become a nurse and work at a nearby nursing various reasons, it would take Mike two years to become a citizen. This was the plan, at least. was wearing red and white and funny glasses and they were prepared to go to their new home. Farid and had bought an apartment in advance using savings from over the years. They had also gotten permanent residency for Farid and Mike, and now all they had to do was go got in the small red SUV rental car and began the 8 hour drive to the land of Canada.

It had been about half way in, and Mike was tired of listening to the stories of his fathers. He felt sticky and he really wanted to shower. They went to Mc Donalds and he stuffed himself full of the stuff smiling. He didn't really like the food but he wanted the cute was a tiny blue car, and Mike smiled feeling as if he'd won the lottery. He began to fall asleep as Farid and smiled, their plan would only be four more hours before they were there.

It was eight and they were there. parked the car and Farid picked up Mike letting him rest on the couch after brought it in. They furnished the place and ordered a pizza and some pepsi for dinner and apartment was a tiny bottom square of a nice apartment building on edge of the Toronto outskirts. There was a small grocery store nearby, and a bunch of lively shops that weren't far away. Life would be better for the trio was fast asleep, in the place he would now call was the place he was destined to be.

Please R & R, Hope you enjoyed. - ItalianHorse


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Thanksgiving everyone. **Warning this chapter contains material that some may find upsetting**. Please enjoy. - ItalianHorse

* * *

 **Bang Bang.** Mike's eyes widened in terror and shock. It had been four 'd finally gotten his Canadian citizenship last weekend and his family was getting use to life in Toronto. "No pl-please don't hurt him!" Mike heard Farid yell. A voice like slime echoed down hall from Mike's room. "Shut up Fag, I'm fixing ma mistakes." Mike couldn't believe it. It was Giovanni. **Bang Bang.** Mike heard a loud screech of pain. "FARID" shouted . "Your next clown fag" Giovanni said his voice was a slime sliding down a wall. Mike didn't think. He left his room slowly and silently he went to the kitchen and pulled out a knife. He watched Giovanni from the living room corner. He stared into Farid's lifeless eyes, and in that moment his soul died. He could feel no more. With a sly smile, Giovanni began to put his hands around 's neck strangling didn't take long for his body to slide down losing its life slowly. "FINALLY IMMA GET REVENGE MINI FAGGOT" Giovanni yelled with terror and crazed rage. Mike who was now behind Giovanni waited for him to turn just a bit before stabbing the knife in Giovanni's throat. Mike was only 13, and he was already a murderer. It was 11 am when cops came and arrested Mike who had been standing there for three hours.

They interrogated him, and asked him all sorts of question. Mike was cold and lifeless as he answered each one briefly yet truthfully. At first he was charged with three murderers but with more evidence analysis they figured out he was only responsible for one. They ruled it was self defense but they did not find him was sentenced to one year in Juvy, and therapy. It was Friday three months later and finally Mike sat down with the detective, who a tall Chinese man named John Young. Mike asked calmly, "What events occurred prior to the murders to make them possible?" Young replied softly, "Your father escaped jail from upstate New York, and spent two days traveling here, apparently the adoptive father of your brother had bonded with the man feeling pity for him. The man told your father of your new life and your new parents, and accidentally revealed enough information for your father to find you. To escape, your father asked the man to bring him a snack of spray cheese which your father used to spray in guards face to make a run for it. The prison is currently trying to work on making a strong security system. " Young was just as dry as Mike. Mike left. He didn't leave the room, but he left his head. It was impossible. One day he was happy, and the next he was a murderer. Mike shake and began to get a fever alarming Young. "Are you all right son?" Young asked about to escort him to a nurse. A pair of reddish eyes glazed him with an obnoxious smirk. "I'm doing fine" answered Mal.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please R & R. - ItalianHorse


End file.
